


Showtime

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for HP_Nextgen100's prompt #114: It's Showtime.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for HP_Nextgen100's prompt #114: It's Showtime.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Showtime

~

“It’s showtime,” says Scorpius. “Ready?” 

James swallows. “Does it matter? I have to go through with this.” 

Scorpius shrugs. “You could Apparate out.” 

“Right,” James deadpans. “Because _that_ won’t upset anyone. I like my bits where they are, thanks.” 

Scorpius hums. “As do I. No one’s threatening your bits.” 

“Oh, I dunno,” James murmurs. “My boyfriend’s pretty tough.”

“Sounds like he has you by the balls.” 

James grins. “When I’m lucky.”

Scorpius laughs. “Relax. My parents will take their cue from me, and I’m…fond of you.” 

Slipping his hand in the crook of Scorpius’ arm, James exhales. “Lead on.” 

~


End file.
